teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavaxas
Kavaxas, aka Hot Head, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As a the lord of the Demodragons and ruler of the Netherworld, he is one of the most powerful Demodragons of all from the Netherworld. With abilities such as pyrokinesis, necromancy, power absorption, and soul absorption, he has proven to be one of the most deadliest villains that the Ninja Turtles and his allies had to face (even more deadlier than Super Shredder in fact). Originally he was summoned by Tiger Claw through the aid of The Scroll of the Demodragon, so that the demon could resurrect the recently deceased master of The Foot Clan, The Shredder. As soon as The Shredder was resurrection and the two other deeds to his liberation were accomplished, he gained enough power in order for him to potentially take over the 10 dimensions, as he unleashed a Netherworld Invasion all over the streets of New York City. But once the Mystic Seal of the Ancients was fixed by Michelangelo and was able to command the demon for his own purposes, he ends up back to the Netherworld alongside Undead Shredder. He wields a Demodragon Staff as his signature weapon of choice. He has a rivalry with Tiger Claw. Kavaxas debuts in Scroll of the Demodragon. Backstory History Preparation For His Arrival After some time that The Foot Clan was defeated by the Ninja Turtles and Super Shredder's assassination, Tiger Claw and the remaining mutant henchmen fled back to New York City to seek vengeance. Without a lair to hide in, they found an underground shrine that was dedicated to The Shredder, which was built by the Foot Cultists, a species of mutants born from Super Shredder's mutagen blood. Once it was discovered, Takeshi took over as leader of "The Shredder Cult", alongside as the leader of The Foot Clan, as their "Crimson Leader". He even learned about a demonic being, who he was willing to summon to Earth, as he believed he would have the power to resurrect The Shredder. So during some months, the Foot Cultists had been working hard to retrieve the Mystic Seal of the Ancients and The Scroll of the Demodragon for their master. With these mystical artifacts in his clutches, Takeshi would be able to summon the Demodragon, Kavaxas, from the Netherworld. During the heist for the scroll, the Ninja Turtles found out about The Foot still running underground with Tiger Claw. The Summoning Of Kavaxas After the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones discovered the shrine and got themselves captured by The Foot Clan, Takeshi reveals that the Turtles would soon witness the summoning of Kavaxas, lord of the Demodragons and ruler of the Netherworld. As he reads the chant within The Scroll of the Demodragon, Tiger Claw is able to bring the Demodragon from the Netherworld to Earth. With the demon finally on Earth, he seems to be angered by this and spots his summoners. As he tries to threatens Takeshi for summoning him to Earth and vows to destroy every mortal in the room, he spits fire right at the mutant Bengal tiger. Kavaxas's First Task Luckily for Tiger Claw whatsoever, he was able to use the Mystic Seal of the Ancients as a barrier against Kavaxas' fire blast. Kavaxas, who didn't realize it before, soon realizes that the mortal summoner was wielding the Seal. Acknowledging this wise creature, he becomes loyal to Takeshi and refers to him as his "master". As he evilly laughs, the mutant commands the Demodragon to destroy the Turtles and their human friends as a way to demonstrate fidelity to The Foot Clan. With the demon hearing out his commands, Kavaxas flies up and starts to attack his new enemies. As Michelangelo offers a slice of pizza to the demonic dragon as a sign of "inter-dimensional peace", the demon burns it into ashes with his fire breath. With the Turtles and their allies chaging at Hot Head, he starts to spit another fire blast at the heroes. Due to this attack, Mikey tries to fight back against the demon by using his Nun-Chucks, which wraps around his left arm. Using his pyrokinetic powers once again, he is able to generate green fire from his left arm that fatally injures the young Turtle. As Leonardo aids his little brother, Kavaxas starts to project green lasers through his fingertips and starts to attack everyone inside the Underground Shredder Shrine. During this careless attack by Kavaxas, the shrine's ceiling was starting to collapse and Takeshi commands the demon to only attack the Turtles and their allies. As he shows obedience to his master, Kavaxas lands on the ground and starts to walk up to his enemies. WIth the Demondragon finally on land, the heroes started to charge at him. Unluckily for them, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Casey Jones get themselves defeated with ease by the creature. As Leonardo starts to run around the walls of the shrine and jumps right at Kavaxas, attempting to use his Katana Swords to cause great damage to him. But surprisingly for him, the blades of the swords were so weak compared to the demon's skin that they broke during contact. Tiger Claw's True Intentions The Resurrection Of Rahzar Preparation For The Shredder's Resurrection Retrieving The Kuro Kabuto Assembling The Kabuto Mission To Retrieve The Heart Kavaxas' Impatience And Tiger Claw's Suspicions The Foot Clan Versus Italian Mafia Kavaxas' Attempt For Liberation Retrieving The Heart The Resurrection Of The Shredder Kavaxas Stays In The Foot Clan The Turtles' Infiltration At The Shrine Michelangelo Controls Kavaxas The Shredder Promotes Kavaxas Destruction Of The Seal Initiation Of The Netherworld Invasion Final Showdown With Kavaxas Michelangelo Rebuilds The Seal End Of The Invasion Banishment To The Netherworld Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Kavaxas(tmntnick)-33.jpg|Enhanced Strength Leo's Katanas Break On Kavaxas' Head.jpg|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility Kavaxas(tmntnick)-29.jpg|Flight |Jaws Kavaxas Ease For Fighting.gif|Tail Kavaxas Reaches Out.jpg|Claws Kavaxas Pyrokinetic Abilities.gif|Pyrokinesis Kavaxas Soul Absorption.png|Soul Absorption |Power Absorption Kavaxas(tmntnick)-37.jpg|Necromancy |Telekinesis Immunity Kavaxas(tmntnick)-42.jpg|Demodragon Staff * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Flight: * Jaws: * Tail: * Claws: * Pyrokinesis: * Green Laser Projection: * Soul Absorption: * Power Absorption: * Necromancy: * Telekinesis Immunity: * Demodragon Staff: Weaknesses Tiger Claw Flashes Seal At Kavaxas.jpg|Link To The Mystic Seal of the Ancients |Spectro Blasters * Link To The Mystic Seal of the Ancients: * Spectro Blasters: Relationships Episodes Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon (Debut) * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Two of the producers of the animated series, Brandon Auman and Ciro Nieli, were the ones responsible for announcing Kavaxas in each of their accounts on Instagram with a concept art of his. ** Brandon Auman posted the following "Kavaxas is coming to season 5! @superrobot74 designed "Hot Head", and he's being played by Mark Hamill aka Luke Skywalker! @hamillhimself #kavaxas #tmnt #markhamill #booyakasha #teenagemutantninjaturtles #cowabunga". ** Ciro Nieli posted the following "The force is strong with this one. Honored to invite Mark Hamill to portray this hot headed villain. @hamillhimself #theforceawakens #NickTMNT #nickelodeon #NinjaTurtles #cowabunga #booyakabunga #teenagemutantninjaturtles #starwars #maytheforcebewithyou". * He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who has been well known for his roles such as Luke Skywalker (from the Star Wars Franchise) and The Joker (from the Batman Animated Series). ** Coincidentally, the new film "Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens" came out in theaters in the United States, which is also the same day in which Kavaxas was announced. * The illustration of Kavaxas in the research texts that were seen in Scroll of the Demodragon, strongly resembles the 1992 action figure of Hothead, complete with his weapons and helmet. ** Another addition to this is that Michelangelo starts to refer to him as "Hot Head", as he is an indirect reboot to the character. * According to Brandon Auman, Kavaxas was originally created by him when playing the TMNT RPG. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Demodragon Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mutant Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Introduced In Season 5 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Netherworld Inhabitants Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Reptile Category:Royalty Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral